The Administrative Core will provide coordination and oversight of the activities of the Projects and Cores in this Program Project, and will maximize interactions and potential synergies among Project Leaders, Core Directors, and laboratory personnel. The Core will coordinate data access and management of data resources, and will provide expert bioinformatic and biostatistical support for the Projects and Core A. This support will be provided by dedicated personnel with appropriate expertise to serve the specialized needs of this Program, while leveraging but not duplicating the outstanding services provided by the respective Biomedical Informatics and Biostatistical Shared Resources in the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC). To facilitate integration of the program and effective communication among its various members, the Core will organize monthly meetings comprised of two parts; namely, (i) Research presentations, which will include all program participants, as well as Internal Advisory Board members; and (ii) Executive meetings, which will be limited to the Executive Committee (Drs. Shen, Abate-Shen, Gelmann, and Cordon-Cardo) and members of the Internal Advisory Board. The latter will provide a forum for candid assessment of research progress, oversight of Core utilization, and prioritization of resources and objectives. An important function of the Core will be to provide logistical support through management of data and resources, fiscal review and budget analysis, preparation of progress reports, and compliance with regulatory requirements. Finally, the Core will organize an annual full-day review of the Program Project by members of the Internal and External Advisory Boards, who will provide detailed feedback on research progress and future directions, as well as advice on program management. This Core will have the following specific aims: (1) Coordination of the overall program by maintaining the overall organization of the program and establishing mechanisms for effective interaction among its personnel; (2) Data and resource management by promoting effective utilization of Core A, supporting access to a SharePoint server that will store research presentations and databases, and by facilitating data and resource sharing with external laboratories; (3) Bioinformatic and Biostatistical support for the Projects and Core A, which will be provided by expert dedicated staff who will interface with these respective Shared Resources of the HICCC. (4) Review of the Program Project by Internal and External Advisory Boards to evaluate ongoing progress of each Project, review the functionality of the Cores, and provide advice on future research directions.